


Permanent

by Pennie14



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennie14/pseuds/Pennie14





	Permanent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reinaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinaa/gifts).



.

 

.

 

.

 

It had been 2 months, not that Ryosuke had been counting. It just happened to start the morning of his birthday.

 

 

\--

 

 

JUMP member threw him a birthday party on the 8th of May which Inoo had the most fun. Later that night he and Yuto, not the first time, stumbled back to his apartment, attached at the lips and couldn’t get their hands off each other. They fucked from time to time, drunk or sober, horny or bored. Yuto stayed the night when he had no schedule the morning after but he always left that day.

 

 

 

Not this time though.

 

 

 

The morning he turned 24, he woke almost noon to found a blurry silhouette of Yuto reading online manga on Ryosuke’s laptop, wearing the Ryosuke’s basketball short and nothing else.

 

 

“I ordered Thai for lunch.” The taller boy said when he noticed the room owner woke up. Ryosuke put on his glasses and tried to focus, both on the scene before him and the words he just heard. Yuto got the door when the delivery man arrived and set the table for both of them while Ryosuke get ready.

 

 

“Don’t forget to call your family. They called several times this morning. ” Yuto said before he ate all tomatoes off Ryosuke’s plate.

 

“Oh…okay.”

 

After lunch, Yuto washed the dishes while the birthday boy replied 174! Birthday messages he got. He purposefully ignored Chinen’s text with a suspicious flushed cheeks ‘Did you get a birthday blow?’

 

They put one of the Harry Potter’s movies on but ended up napping on the sofa. Ryosuke ordered Chinese for Dinner while Yuto played online games on his laptop. After dinner Yuto brought him a strawberry cake without candles and cuddling him in bed as they talked about summer plan and upcoming concert and silly little things like they have all the times in the world. That night Yuto slept on his bed without them having sex for the first time. Ryosuke used to think getting older is scary but he felt safer than he had ever felt in years that night.

 

Without knowing, they fell into the routine where Yuto would showed up at his door after he went out for dinner with his fellow actors or after late night filming. They would get back to the apartment together after dance practice. Chinen and Keito got used to Yuto crashing on their game nights.

 

And the amount of money they spent on lube and condoms could save the economy.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

He did notice that his credit card bill got cheaper because Yuto did all the groceries. He also got two times delivery services because the taller got no temptation when it comes to online shopping. Ryosuke did not have the heart to tell him off though, not when yuto happily showed him video of his dogs that Raiya sent. The man even researched about his cactuses and watered them just about the recommended amount.

 

Despite, Yuto was never here when Ryosuke’s not.

 

\--

 

 

 

Tomorrow he’s flying to LA for Fullmetal Alchemist Press tour. It would be the first week after he turned 24 that he’s not sleeping on the same bed as Yuto.

He should be worried about the American critics and Manga fan reaction. But what keep him up at night was the impending departure. What if it was just a convenience that Yuto sleep here, because he could get laid without being papped? What if things got back to normal? Where would Yuto be when his ‘Yama’ was not here to distract him? Yuto is a 23 years old man who has his own house but still, Ryosuke wondered where Yuto would be sleeping for the week. It’s not like the man didn’t have half of Japanese population crawling after him. He could get into any bed he’d liked.

 

“We here dummies!! Open the door! You better dress decent in the present of my dinner!” Chinen teasing tone slipped through the intercom.  
“Hurry before the curry get cold.” Keito said and waived the takeout bags in his hands.

 

They ate dinner in record speed before connected a game Chinen demanded they played together _‘before Yamachan go to LA to become a Hollywood star and never come back’._

 

“He’ll comeback. He can’t live without me.” Yuto jokingly commented while looking straight at Ryosuke with his playful smile.

 

Well, that was far from a lie.

 

When Keito got hungry again and went to raid his kitchen and Yuto went to the bathroom. Chinen gave him the look and ask if he’s ready to propose.

 

“Should I do it Chii? What if I make a fool out of myself?” Ryosuke knew he was driving Chinen crazy with his questions, things he would not recommend anyone who cherish their lives to do in normal circumstance. Right now though, Ryosuke had a shiny spare key to his apartment slotted in his wallet and a dilemma he has to end. He wanted Yuto to be here even when he’s away but he’s not sure Yuto would like that too.

 

“If you ask me to repeat myself again, Yamada Ryosuke, I’m gonna throw your spare key at your husband’s face and do it for you.” Chinen, blessed him, whispered angrily so Yuto and Keito who making cup ramen couldn’t hear them.

 

“He’s not my husband. He’s not even my boyfriend.” Ryosuke tried to correct his small friend.

 

“He’s already lived here. Don’t pretend like his gazillion sneakers are not in your cupboard. He will sleep here tonight like he did the night before and the week and week before. I don’t even think he need the key. The securities would let him in even when you are not here. He’s friend with your neighbor’s 4 years old daughter.” Chinen almost lost his breath getting the speech out.

 

“He did went back to his place.” Ryosuke whined, not ready to give in.

 

“But he come back to sleep here at night every night right?”

 

“Kinda.” The boy gave up. He should not argue with Chinen in the first place. It always end with him losing or bruised from the stuffs Chinen would throw at him.

 

“Do you want me to do it for you?” Chinen sounded like he’s serious.

 

“I’ll do it. I promise. When I’m alone with him.” Ryosuke despit being half naked in front of the thousand people during concert got embarrassed about doing something

 

“Deal.” Chinen had his signature devil smirk on before called out. “Oi! Keito! Let’s go. We’re leaving.”

 

“But...what about my ramen?” Keito looked at his cup ramen and whined before Chinen dragged him out.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

“What did you do to piss Chii off? Why is he leaving so early?” Yuto ask when he’s out of the bathroom smelled like Ryosuke’s toothpaste.

 

“Err.. Nothing. He’s just bored.” Ryosuke flustered thinking about reason Chinen left early.

 

“Lucky for me then.” Yuto said before leaned down to lock his lips to Ryosuke’s.

 

“Wait! I have something for you.” Ryosuke whispered breathlessly. Fumbled about his wallet and fished out a key, pushed it into Yuto hand without meeting another man’s eyes.

 

“You can stay here while I’m away but I expect my plant still alive when I comeback. Got it?”

 

“Ahahahaha.” Yuto busted out laughing the sound of pure joy before leaning his forehead to Ryosuke’s.

 

“Am I your house-sitter now?” Yuto asked, cheeky smile displayed on his face like he didn’t know that given house key is a universal ‘Move in with me!’ thing.

 

“Be grateful you are allowed in my house, Nakajima.”

 

“Always grateful.” Yuto kissed him again before whispered. “Now take me to bed, Hollywood star.”

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Time zone’s a bitch but less than the person who arrange this press tour. Whose idea was it to fly from Japan to LA to Paris at the same week? He couldn’t remember the date anymore. He also had to wait 7-10 hours before Yuto reply his text.

 

\--

 

 

_-American fans are not as scary as I expected but they better not say I wear a wig in the movie again!!!-_

 

_-Well, there a saying that you get to fake blonde to be in Hollywood. Btw, I think you look good always -_

 

 

 

\--

 

_-I didn’t get to see Louvres Museum. Can you Imagine being in Paris and not go there? I must be the worst visitor of all time. They could have had me do the press tour in transit area at the airport that way I can shop in Duty Free!!!-_

 

__-I’ll take you there later don’t worry.-_ _

_\--_

 

 

__-Do you think my sisters will know if I bought them perfume at Narita? I mean it’s the same brand as in Paris anyway.-_ _

_\--_

__\- ‘Landed’-_ Yamada Ryosuke quickly typed the message after the captain switched off the no cell phone sign and sent it to someone who was probably tracking his flight number online._

__-‘I know that. Your flight just landed 11 minutes ago’.-_ _

the reply came almost instant.

__-‘That’s creepy! Are you a stalker?’-_ _

__-‘I could be. We could role play.’-_ _

__\- ‘Think you’re funny?’-_ _

__-‘Nope. I’m serious. I think I have an outfit for it.’ -_ _

__-‘Stop being such a weirdo. I’m on the way.’-_ _

-‘Okie. Waiting.’-

Yuto texted back with inside picture of his apartment door.

 

The sight that greeted him when he opened the door was Yuto sitting crossed leg on the floor by the door like an over grown puppy. The taller man looked up at him with a smile that could power the whole city.

 

  
“Are you becoming my pet now?” Ryosuke card his hand through Yuto’s hair that getting longer.

 

  
“Woof! Woof!” Yuto barked at his master's word before pull Ryosuke onto his lap and kissed all the air out of him.

 

.

.

.

 

Ryosuke kissed back with all he had to offer because the feeling of the scar on Yuto upper lip against his tongue is permanent.

 

.

 

.

 

.


End file.
